The true heir to the Dracula throne
by Aithusa308
Summary: Based on season 4 episode 8, what if Vlad won the fight with Malik for the throne? What will drinking the blood do to him? What chaos will Vlad's dark side unleash that could destroy the peace treaty with the slayers forever? Read this story to find out! DISCONTINUED! ADOPT IF YOU WANT!
1. A true Dracula

_This is my first story uploaded on so please read and review!_

_I plan to make this story quite long as I think the plot is great for me to work with. There is a character death in this story at the start and yes we will be seeing some Bad Vlad too! Also I will try to update regularly as I understand it's quite annoying when you have to wait for ages for an upload! :)_

_I do not own Young Dracula or any of the characters in it._

* * *

Chapter one: A true Dracula

The blood stained cloth that belonged to the famous Lady Jane Grey slowly drifted to the ground as Renfield let it go from his grasp. The sweet aroma of the blood from the nine-day monarch surrounded the room, wafting up the noses of the six vampires, tempting each of them especially the two sons of Count Dracula battling each other to the death. The prize was being the rightful son and heir of the Dracula throne.

The sound of the blood tainted scarf hitting the ground was loud and clear to them. The eldest son, Malik struck out first, throwing an enormous ball of fire at his younger brother, Vladimir, also known as The Chosen one, the most powerful vampire to walk the earth. It flew across the room, to suddenly halt in front of Vlad as he reached out his hand to hold the fire ball. It extinguished in Vlad's hands and he deflected it away as an invisible force, which rammed Malik into the next room as he landed on the table, the sunlight burning him as it came in contact with his skin. In anger, Malik displayed his fangs and yelled to Vlad," PATHETIC! Is that the best you can do?!" Vlad dismissed his taunts and he calmly walked to the room. He looked around the dark room but Malik was nowhere to be found, until his half-brother hissed at him from above, as he dangled from the ceiling. He landed on the ground to be met with one of Vlad's attacks which flung him to the door. Vlad grabbed him by his leather jacket and they flitted out of the room to the corridor.

Vlad couldn't take it anymore. His anger was bubbling to the surface. His darker side was breaking through. He thought he had dealt with his reflection and they had merged or so he thought. **You know you're stronger than him Vlad! He's never going to win! We can beat him together! , **his reflections exclaimed.

Vlad knew that together they could kill Malik and he was fed up with his games. Vlad immediately took action as he slammed his brother against the two walls of the corridor several times using his vampire speed. They fell through the middle gap of the stairs. Pain erupted from Vladimir's back as Malik pinned him to the ground and drew a stake from his jacket ready to kill him.

The Count, Ingrid, Erin, Bertrand and Renfield looked down at the scene. Malik raised the weapon ready to plunge it into Vlad's heart, but then a cackle could be heard from above. All attention turned to Erin. She was laughing, at Vlad's execution, in bliss that Malik was going to take the throne. She had no care for Vlad anymore. Malik smiled at her and thrust the stake down.

**VLAD! Let your anger out! It is the only way you can triumph!**

Fangs bared, Vlad repelled the piece of wood." You know I'm stronger than you! You're never going to win!" he bellowed, repeating the words his reflection said to him. The two sons fell through the floor, the plaster debris flying everywhere. Vladimir held him to the floor.

"You can see it!"

"You're not the true heir I am!" Malik shouted.

They flitted off to the entrance of the school to declare who was the rightful heir. From above, the Count was overjoyed with glee. "Marvellous sport!" he said. He sped off to further observe the duel yelling," Come on!" as he left, with the others following his actions, leaving Renfield to scurry along at his speed.

"Then prove it! Prove you're stronger than me!" Vlad said to Malik as he followed him down the school stairs in a defensive stance.

"You're tragic! A fangless wonder!" Malik looked to his left to a smirking Erin. He gave a sneer to Vlad before speeding over to kiss her.

If Vlad had a beating heart it would be going into overdrive. All the sounds around him seemed to fade out, movement slowed down. Vlad's eyes turned blood red, expressing the anger and pain he was in. **Now's your time Vlad! CRUSH HIM! Take the Dracula throne! Kill him for what he's done to you, the pain you've had to endure because of him!**

Reality sped back up and Vlad threw a light green energy ball in attempt to zone Malik, however, he drew out an unusual shield which deflected his attack, sending it back to him. Immediately Vlad sped out the way. The emerald light collided to the wall causing a huge explosion of crystals and green rays of light. Everyone shielded their eyes and when light returned back to normal, Vlad was gone.

"W-where's my Vladdy?!" The Count murmured, shocked that he might just have lost his favourite child.

"He's dead." Malik confirmed, smiling, he now had the Dracula throne with no-one to stand in his way.

" Turns out that little 'Vladdy' was never worthy of the throne, father."

"Oh you're so wrong brother…**" **

Suddenly Malik was held in the air by an invisible force and chucked against the wall. He struggled against Vlad's grip, as a cloud of smoke transformed into his half brother which appeared in front of him, smirking. Vlad had is right arm out and the more he lifted it, the more Malik got lifted higher and higher.

"LET ME GO OF ME!" Malik cried, he showed his fangs and hissed at Vlad in frustration. Malik's body started to turn to stone as Vlad started to clench his fist. He panicked and struggled to move but already his whole body had turned to stone. He raised his head higher as his it froze and he was now solid rock. Vlad laughed, pleased with his work. He walked up to Malik, gave a bloodthirsty smile and punched his fist at his brothers chest smashing him into pieces, leaving only a massive crack in the wall and small bits of stone on the carpet.

For someone who no longer needed air, he breathed heavily before walking up to his father. He knelt and said, "I am the true son and heir of Count Dracula, worthy of the throne." Vlad looked up to see his Father smiling to his approval.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	2. cravings

_Sorry for not uploading for some time, because im new to Fanfiction i dont really know if my story is being read or viewed so i havent really bothered but after i was notified by my email, i will try my best now to upload more regulary. thank you Hya Hya and Charchisto for following my story :)_

_i know this update isnt very long but i will try to write more!_

* * *

That night the beautiful moon was high in the sky, shining through the window where Vladimir Dracula stood, in his black leather jacket, reminiscing about today's events. He had killed his half brother, Malik. However, for some reason, he didn't feel any regret. He was actually pleased with himself and that he showed his father that he wasn't a wimpire anymore but a leader.

"Vladimir! There you are!" said the Count, as he sped into the throne room. Vlad turned around to see his father holding a bottle of blood labelled 'Lady Jane Grey, 1554'. "It's time for the victor to take his prize."

He opened the cork on the bottle and immediately all the vampires in the room turned their attention to the blood. The Count brought out two glasses and filled them with the red liquid. Vlad took a deep sniff of the blood, his fangs emerging, eyes going black. Vlad was unsure whether he should drink it. One side of him was saying not to, saying how he nearly couldn't stop himself when biting Erin. But his darker side was telling him that it was only a little bit of blood and he must drink it to make his father proud. The Count waited, as if he knew that Vlad was having a mind battle with himself. Finally, Vlad had decided. He took the glass and knocked it against his father's whom was smiling, proud of his son, he was being a true vampire at last.

Vlad held the glass to his lips and knocked it back. The blood rushed into his mouth as he drank deeply. He had to admit, it tasted good and by 10 seconds later he had drunk the glass dry. Vlad licked his lips, he wanted more. "Well done Vladdy! I knew you could do it!" The Count said as he patted his back. He sped over to sit on his throne, savouring the taste of his drink as he talked to Bertrand about his son's success and that his training needs to be made more difficult.

Vlad poured himself some more blood, and he walked over to sit on a chair. He stared into space, taking a sip from his drink. "Hello Ingrid. What do you want?" Vlad said as he could hear his sister approach.

"Just seeing how my little brother's doing." Ingrid teased as she ruffled his hair, ruining his right parting which seemed turning to a left lately. Irritated, Vlad tided up his hair before going back to his drink. It didn't go unnoticed by Ingrid though. "So, little Vladdy's given into blood, what's next? He'll be biting sheep from the local farm!"

"Go sit on a stake, Ingrid. I'm not biting anyone."

"But that's the problem, Vlad; you have bitten a breather, your pathetic slayer girlfriend!"

Vlad looked up at his sister who had a smug look on her face. "She was dying I had to!"

Ingrid leaned in and asked, "Then why are you drinking blood now?"

Guilty, Vlad thought up an excuse. "Because Ingrid, I want to make dad proud for once. Anyway, a sip won't hurt, after that I won't be drinking this again." He gestured to the blood.

"Good luck trying then, but I warn you, once you've tasted slayers' and not to mention royal blood, you'll be craving for more…" She stood up and walked away. This was going to be fun.


	3. Bloodlust

_sorry for not updateing for a bit...sorry. _

* * *

Vlad couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning in his coffin but for some reason he was hungry. He got up and walked over to the small fridge next to his coffin. He opened it and picked up a bottle of soya blood and drank deeply from it. When he had finished his hunger got worse.

"What's wrong with me?" Vlad asked himself. He got up and sped downstairs to see his father lounging on his throne, observing his drink. He looked up to see his son flitting in. "Ah, Vladimir! You've finally decided go hunting with me at night! I'm so proud of my son!" he waited for an answer but Vlad didn't reply.

"Ok Vlad, what's wrong?" he walked over to his son who was sat on a chair nearby.

"It's nothing dad, I'm fine."

"You can tell me what's bothering you. Was it me forcing you to challenge Malik? I knew you would win, I never doubted you."

Seeing no other option, Vlad turned to face his father.

"I can't sleep for some reason and tonight I keep having intense cravings recently."

The count smiled, "Well Vladdy, you could always go hunting with me, it will get rid of that bloodlust."

Vlad looked up at his father angrily. "No, the peaceful co-existence agreement still stands! I will not have anyone biting breathers never mind slayers!" thunder rumbled in the sky in Vlad's anger. The count backed off, not wanting his son to hate him anymore that he already did. Vlad sped back to his room, regretting telling his father about his problems. He lay back in his coffin, trying to fight his hunger. If he bit someone and the slayer guild caught him then all that he'd worked for to create peace would be destroyed, just from one bite.

* * *

Elisabetta bent down to see the remains of stone that belonged to her only son, Malik, destroyed by Vladimir Dracula. Her face was shocked; she thought that Malik had it in him. Her face twisted to a snarl as she rose from her crouching position on the floor. "Vladimir Dracula will pay for this! I know just how." She sped off, out of the room, formulating a plan to bring the entire Dracula clan to their knees.

* * *

The next morning, Vlad got out of his coffin, hunger clawing at his stomach. He ignored it, got dressed and headed downstairs for school. When Vlad arrived in the room, the Count sprung to his feet to talk to his son. "Morning Vlad, listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, I guess I was just a bit ecstatic about your victory."

Vlad looked to his father and smiled, it was rare for the Count to apologise but when he did it made Vlad feel somewhat normal again. "It's ok Dad, I forgive you."

At that exact moment, Renfield stumbled in. "Master! Miss McCauley would like to see you in her office immediately! She said it was very urgent!"  
" Right, well I suppose I better go then." And he flitted away. Vlad shook his head, laughing to himself about his father before walking down the stairs for his first lesson.

* * *

It was nearly the end of the day and Vlad was now starving. He had already drunk all of his supply of soya blood, but not only did his blood lust remain, it worsened too. He was staring down onto his drawing of a snarling wolf, which represented him when he shape shifted into one in the dream world. He started to draw the fangs of the wolf, and the rows of sharp teeth along its gums. When he finished, the looked at his progress. The wolf was looking up at the sky, in a triumphant stance, but then something caught Vlad's eye. The wolf had a red substance in its mouth, dripping from its teeth, blood. Suddenly the wolf's fur was stained with it covering him from head to toe. Vlad pushed himself back from the table and looked up.

He could hear every sound in the room, the scribbling of pencils, the sound of breathing and especially the sound of blood pumping through the veins of those within the classroom. Vlad inhaled deeply, turning his eyes black. His vampire instincts quickly reacted as his fangs protruded from his gums. Vlad panicked, he tried to force his fangs back in but they wouldn't budge. The beating hearts in the room got louder as they drummed in Vlad's ear.

Suddenly his started to get out of his seat. "Vlad?" the teacher asked as he ignored her and started to walk up to a chatting student, the points of his fangs just showing. He was close, so close to distorting everything he worked for, once he started he wouldn't stop. Just then loud ringing was heard to signal that it was the end of the day. The girl turned around to see Vlad showing his fangs. "Creep." She said as she slung her bag around her back and exited the classroom. The rest of the students followed as the room was soon empted. Vlad sighed, thankful for the bell. He was going to walk out the classroom and lock himself in his coffin until he was stopped by his teacher.

"Vladimir Count I need to speak to you!" exclaimed Miss Cartwright. "Next time in class I don't want you to get out of your seat unless asked. Also take those plastic fangs out of your mouth before I take you to the head teacher." She gave him a stern glare before leaving. He flitted out of the class room to the only place he knows which would get rid of his bloodlust. The blood cellar.

* * *

thanks for reading please review and fave!


End file.
